Cheats in Manhunt
There are various cheats to be discovered in Manhunt. Conditions Some you have to complete scenes for, others you must finish the game on Hardcore Mode. The codes will appear on the Art Panels as you complete each 2 consecutive scenes. Enter these codes at the title screen, if you enter them correctly, you will be notified by a sound effect that sounds like a gong. These codes can only be used after you complete 2 consecutive scenes with a 5 star ranking. The only way to achieve a 5 star ranking is by beating the game on Hardcore. Also, you cannot save while cheating. PlayStation 2 These codes are all for the PS2 version of the game. Runner: R2, R2, L1, R2, Left, Right, Left, Right (Scenes 01 and 02) Silence: R1, L1, R2, L1, Right, Left, Left, Left (Scenes 03 and 04) Regenerate: R2, Right, Circle, R2, L2, Down, Circle, Left (Scenes 05 and 06) Helium Hunters: R1, R1, Triangle, Circle, Square, L2, L1, Down (Scenes 07 and 08) Fully Equipped: R1, R2, L1, L2, Down, Up, Left, Up (Scenes 09 and 10) Super Punch: L1, Triangle, Triangle, Triangle, Circle, Circle, Circle, R1 (Scenes 11 and 12) White Rabbit Skin: Left, R1, R1, Triangle, R1, R1, Square, L1 (Scenes 13 and 14) Monkey Skin: Square, Square, R2, Down, Triangle, Square, Circle, Down (Scenes 15 and 16) Invisibility: Square, Square, Square, Down, Square, Down, Circle, Up (Scenes 17 and 18) Piggsy Skin: Up, Down, Left, Left, R1, R2, L1, L1 (Scenes 19 and 20) God Mode: Down, Down, Circle, Up, Square, Triangle, Square, R2, Up, Up, L1, Triangle (After you finish the game on Fetish or Hardcore mode) PC These codes are all for the PC version of the game. Runner: URUNFAST (Scenes 01 and 02) Silence: ALLRDEAF (Scenes 03 and 04) Regenerate: HEALBACK (Scenes 05 and 06) Helium Hunters: THEYBOOM (Scenes 07 and 08) Fully Equipped: UGOTARMS (Scenes 09 and 10) Super Punch: UHITHARD (Scenes 11 and 12) White Rabbit Skin: BUNYSUIT (Scenes 13 and 14) Monkey Skin: HELLSUIT (Scenes 15 and 16) Invisibility: EVILEYES (Scenes 17 and 18) Piggsy Skin: PIGGSUIT (Scenes 19 and 20) God Mode: '''IMINVINCIBLE (After you finish the game on '''Fetish '''or '''Hardcore '''mode) '''Disable Cheats: '''CHEAT OFF Xbox These codes are for the Xbox version of the game. '''Runner: White, White, L Trigger, White, Left, Right, Left, Right (Scenes 01 and 02) Silence: R Trigger, L Trigger, White, L Trigger, Right, Left, Left, Left (Scenes 03 and 04) Regenerate: White, Right, B, White, Black, Down, B, Left (Scenes 05 and 06) Helium Hunters: R Trigger, R Trigger, Y, B, X, Black, L Trigger, Down (Scenes 07 and 08) Fully Equipped: R Trigger, White, L Trigger, Black, Down, Up, Left, Up (Scenes 09 and 10) Super Punch: L Trigger, Y, Y, Y, B, B, B, R Trigger (Scenes 11 and 12) White Rabbit Skin: Left, R Trigger, R Trigger, Y, R Trigger, R Trigger, X, L Trigger (Scenes 13 and 14) Monkey Skin: X, X, White, Down, Y, X, B, Down (Scenes 15 and 16) Invisibility: X, X, X, Down, X, Down, B, Up (Scenes 17 and 18) Piggsy Skin: Up, Down, Left, Left, R Trigger, White, L Trigger, L Trigger (Scenes 19 and 20) God Mode: Down, Down, B, Up, X, Y, X, White, Up, Up, L, Y (After you finish the game on Fetish or Hardcore mode) es:Trucos de Manhunt Category:Secrets Category:Manhunt